


Preparations

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius prepare for the Dark Lord's arrival.





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reg_flint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reg_flint).



> Written Oct 2017 for Reg_flint and HP_Halloween on LJ, IJ and DW. Thanks to CY and the HPH mods for the assistance and betas.

The sickle moon, high in the sky, cast a low and gloomy light on the evening's solemn activities. The veil was thin tonight, and the magic high in the air, which made for a fruitful endeavour. Her heels clicked with each step as she moved through the empty halls, the sound echoing in the silent night. Bats in the eaves were disturbed by her travels. Their wings fluttered, their chirps announcing her presence as she descended the stairs into the dungeons.

The glow from the magical fire had shadows dancing on the walls and around his silhouette as he prepared for their night. She paused, watching, waiting for him to finish weaving the red tendrils of dark magic about the space.

Lucius held out his hand to her and Narcissa wrapped her fingers around his as he drew her close. His mouth covered hers, his hand tightened on her waist, and she clung to him, giving over the anxiety and hope for the magic they were making. Preparing everything for Draco's future perfectly. They turned together, wands lifted and began to cast the rest of the protections required by the Dark Lord before he took up residence in the Manor.


End file.
